By the Light of the Magical Moon
by Siri Lupin
Summary: Finished' This is the fourth story in the series. James, Sirius, Remus and Severus' fifth year at hogwarts. This year the werewolf's will walk under the full moon, but Remus isn't the only werewolf at Hogwarts, can his friends keep him under control.
1. Runaway

Runaway  
  
It was once again the school holidays. Sirius Black wasn't having such a good time, which of course he hadn't really expected a warm welcome home considering his outburst the last time he was home; but this was even worst.  
  
He was still upset about his uncle Alphard dieing, though at the time the rest of his family hadn't been; because he wasn't really their idea of a true Black and neither was Sirius. But Uncle Alphard's will had finally come through, and that was what was causing all the trouble.  
  
"That worthless piece of dung." Mrs Black ranted on as she paced in front of the kitchen table.  
  
Sirius had been home for only three days and she hadn't let up since she had seen him, as though it was his entirely fault.  
  
"You probably put him up to this didn't you?" Mrs Black demanded.  
  
"I didn't know." Sirius told her again.  
  
"That stupid dung brain of a brother never had any idea what it meant to be a Black." Mrs Black went on. "He's the one who ruined you and that Andromeda, oh don't let me start on her. It was bad enough her being in Ravenclaw being a Black after all, but then you, you have to go and get yourself put in Gryffindor; destroying everything our family stood for."  
  
"I didn't destroy the family name, and what does it matter?" Sirius said.  
  
"What does it matter, we are Black's we're better then the rest of the magical world." Mrs Black shouted at him. "We are purebloods, don't you care what that means?"  
  
"No, not really; not many people do." Sirius shot at her.  
  
"These Death Eater's do, they're fighting to rid this world of the filth that has fretted to destroy us for so long." Mrs Black roared at him.  
  
"They're evil!" Sirius shouted at her. "Attacking and killing people, they're not doing any good; it's all evil!"  
  
"You wouldn't know what was good for you if it hit you in the face." Mrs Black told him.  
  
"I think that these Death Eaters are doing us all fever." Regulus said.  
  
"Why can't you be more like your brother, he has always known what it means to be a Black and a pureblood; but you." Mrs Black told him.  
  
"But me what? I'm like Uncle Alphard; I don't under for any of this crape that you think we're better then the rest of the world." Sirius shouted getting to his feet. "You've disowned Andromeda all because she's marring a muggle, who care's if she happy. I'm surprised that you..."  
  
"Oh there's still time for you." Mrs Black told him narrowing her eyes.  
  
"Well good because I don't want anything to do with you or this stupid evil family." Sirius shouted at her.  
  
"Someone's going to be in trouble now." Regulus said, as Sirius stormed out of the kitchen followed by his mother.  
  
"Where do you think your going?" Mrs Black shouted after him.  
  
"To my room too pack!" Sirius shouted back at her stomping up the stairs.  
  
"I don't think so!" Mrs Black shouted at him, as her husband came of a room.  
  
"What's going on?" Mr Black asked. "Have you upset your mother again?"  
  
Sirius stopped and turned to his father. "Have I upset her again? What about her upsetting me? I'm leaving, and I'm not coming back."  
  
"You're not leaving until I say so." Mrs Black told him.  
  
"You can't us leave, you have no where to go now your uncle is dead." Mr Black told him.  
  
Sirius didn't answer him he just stormed off to his bedroom and slammed the door, and kicked open his trunk; he collected up all of his thing's as fast as he could and few them into his trunk. He force the lid down pushing his thing's in as much as they could and walked over to his desk and grabbed his empty owl's cage, he knew he would follow and be able to find him.  
  
He picked up his trunk and dragged it across his room to the door where his mother was banging, he opened it and she almost fell in.  
  
"What do you think your doing?" Mrs Black shouted. "Why have you got your trunk?"  
  
"I told you I'm leaving." Sirius told her pushing her aside so that he could get past.  
  
"Your running away, you mean." Mrs Black shouted after him as he pulled his trunk down the stairs banging on every step and hitting the back of his legs.  
  
"I'm leaving you and this family; I should have done it along time ago." Sirius told them.  
  
"You can't take it so your running like a frighten little boy." Mrs Black told him.  
  
Sirius didn't answer her, he just pushed his brother out of the way and dragged his trunk to the door and opened it.  
  
"If you leave now, you're not my son and are never to come back." Mrs Black told him as she reached the bottom of the stairs.  
  
Sirius turned round and shouted. "Good! I wouldn't come back here if it was the last place on earth and my life depended upon it, and why the hell would I care that you have disowned me? I was never the son you really wanted, so at lest this way we're both happy."  
  
Sirius got a better grip on his trunk and stepped outside and down the steps onto the pavement; he didn't look back at the house with his mother, father and brother stood at the door; but he did hear it close.  
  
Sirius looked back at the house now that the door was closed, then straighten up and started to walk as well as he could with all of his thing's. He walked for about an hour people looking at him, as he walked round London with a trunk and an empty cage. He knew that he should go somewhere, he was only one place where he knew that he could go; but he had already put on them so much that he couldn't do this to them. But at the moment he didn't have anywhere else to go.  
  
Sirius pulled his trunk up the garden path, he wasn't sure how much farer he would be able to pull so he just dropped it and walked up to the door; he took a deep breath and knocked on the door.  
  
"I'm coming!" A female voice shouted, which he knew very well. She opened the door, and saw him stood there and saw his trunk behind him. "Sirius what happened, come here."  
  
Mrs Potter took him in her arms as she would have done with her own son, Sirius tried not to cry as she held him like a son but he couldn't help it.  
  
"I'm sorry, I had no where else to go." Sirius told her.  
  
"Don't be sorry, you can stay with us, you almost lived here every other summer as it is." Mrs Potter told him smiled and holding so that she could see him. "You can live with us, now come on in. Darling if you don't mind, but can you get Sirius' trunk."  
  
"Of course." Mr Potter said walking past the two of them as she lead Sirius into the kitchen to get him something to eat.  
  
They had only just sat down when James ran into the kitchen. "Is that Sirius' trunk? Hey mate your staying again great."  
  
"Yes, James he's staying." Mrs Potter told him as he sat down next to his best mate.  
  
"I left, I ran away." Sirius said quietly, James just looked at him.  
  
"He's going to live with us, we have plenty of room and as I said to Sirius he near enough lives here as it is." Mrs Potter told them, as her husband came into the room.  
  
"Great, we'll be like brothers." James said excitedly. "Come on if your going to be living here, you better sort out your bedroom."  
  
"We'll shout the two of you when lunch is ready." Mr Potter said. "And Sirius welcome to the family."  
  
Sirius couldn't help but smile, as James dragged him off to his new bedroom.  
  
***  
Severus was struggling to open the door of the shop while carrying the last of the really heavy boxes from the Manus manner to the shop in the village; he kicked the bottom of the door to get Nissa's attention. She came out of the back and smiled at him and opened the door.  
  
"Sorry Severus, I was up stair's." Nissa told him as he walked in and quickly put the box down on the counter. "Is that the last one?"  
  
"Yeah, what the hell have you got in these boxes?" Severus asked her. "They weigh a tone, it would have been a lot easier if we could have used magic."  
  
"Yes it would have, but we're not aloud." Nissa told him. "And there not that heavy."  
  
She picked up the box with ease and carried up the stairs to the flat, which he followed her after locking the shop door.  
  
"You don't think it's heavy because you didn't have to carry it from the other side of the village about a mile away." Severus told her as they went into the living room.  
  
"Your right, and thanks for helping you've been a great help." Nissa told him as she put the box on the floor with the rest of them and then kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Severus just stood there frozen to the spot, she had kissed him; he wondered if he should kiss her back, but it was to late the moment had past and she was now going through the boxes.  
  
They had spent their holiday moving her into the flat, because she didn't want to live with Infidus well considering what he did to her no one would balm her. They had decorated and moved the furniture and now all of her thing's it was just a matter of sorting everything out, which was going to take the time; but she also had to shop as well to look after.  
  
Severus stayed the night, but slept on the coach which he couldn't really sleep because he couldn't get comfy. Next morning he had gotten up early as soon as it started to gte light, an owl arrived for him.  
  
Hi Severus I have brilliant news, Sirius ran away. Who would have thought it, Sirius running away; don't know where he's gone though but I don't really care. I'll see you later, just wanted to let you know. Bellatrix.  
  
Sirius smiled to himself as he read the letter again and went through to the kitchen to make him self something to eat. Nissa got up about hour later, she got washed and dressed before she went into the living to him.  
  
"Morning." Nissa said.  
  
"Morning." Severus said. "I got an owl this morning. Sirius ran away."  
  
"What, what do you mean he's ran away?" Nissa asked him.  
  
"He ran away from home, they don't know where he's gone." Severus told her.  
  
Nissa looked horrified, she started to pace up and down the room, then finally she left and came back with her cloak on.  
  
"I've got to go somewhere, you don't mind do you?" Nissa asked him.  
  
"No, that's fine I had to be getting back anyway, I'll see you later then." Severus told her a little disappointed that he was leaving so early, and that she was almost kicking him out.  
  
He walked over to the fire place, and took some Floo Power out of the pot and stepped in; he was engulfed by green flames, shortly after he had gone Nissa also left by Floo Power.  
  
Mrs Potter was making breakfast, while Mt Potter sat at the table reading the news paper; when Nissa suddenly stepped out of the fire place. They both looked up at her surprised to see her, and so early as well.  
  
"Sorry about just dropping in, but it's kind of important." Nissa told them.  
  
"Of course dear come in and sit down." Mrs Potter told her, as her husband pulled out a chair for Nissa to sit down in.  
  
"I've just heard that Sirius has run away, I was wondering if the two of you have heard from him considering that he's one of James' best friends." Nissa asked them, they both smiled at her.  
  
"Yes he arrived here yesterday." Mr Potter told her. "Their still in bed at the moment, but if you like I could get them up so you can talk to them yourself?"  
  
"No, that's alright." Nissa told them smiling.  
  
"Why don't you stay for breakfast now that you're here, I'm sure they'll be glad to see you." Mrs Potter told her. "Well that is if your getting along still with Sirius."  
  
Nissa smiled at them. "We made up."  
  
"I'm glad, and your hair as well as gone back to normal not black anymore; or was it dark blue?" Mr Potter asked.  
  
"Dark blue." Nissa answered.  
  
They talked for a while as Mrs Potter made breakfast, James and Sirius came down about half an hour later yawing as they entered the kitchen. James stopped suddenly when he saw Nissa sat at his kitchen table and was talking to his father; Sirius wasn't looking where he was going and walked straight into his back.  
  
"Hey why did you stop?" Sirius asked him snitching his chest through his open pyjama shirt; then he looked up and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Morning." Nissa said brightly.  
  
"Morning." James and Sirius said together.  
  
"What are you doing here?" James asked her.  
  
"She heard about Sirius, and now she's staying for breakfast." Mr Potter told him.  
  
"Severus got an owl, and I came round here." Nissa told them.  
  
"Oh right." Sirius said walking round James and sat on the other side of her. "Thanks, glad to see you still have your red hair."  
  
"Of course." Nissa said smiling as James sat down. "And your not the only one who left home, I moved into the flat above the shop; Severus helped us move in."  
  
"What? Why didn't you ask us to help?" Sirius demanded.  
  
Nissa smiled at him.  
  
They all eat breakfast, and Mrs Potter asked Nissa to stay a while longer; well for a little business as well.  
  
"While you're here, you might as well get them kicked out." Mrs Potter told her. "They both need new clothes; they've grown so much; they're coming young men."  
  
"Mum." James said.  
  
"You don't have to do that Mrs Potter." Sirius told her.  
  
"You one of the family, and call us Sarah and George." She told him smiling, making him blush a little.  
  
"Ok then which one of you is first?" Nissa said smiling. "Don't worry, you'll look fine after I've finished."  
  
"We don't look fine now?" Sirius asked her.  
  
Nissa smiled at him and then took his measurements first, using her magical tape measure; and then after she had finished with him she few it at James and it started to work on him.  
  
"You know you're not aloud to use magic." Sirius told her as he walked outside with her still in his pyjamas.  
  
"I didn't, it's enchanted." Nissa told him, and then said softly turning to face him. "Sirius."  
  
He looked away from her; he walked a little farer into the garden which she didn't follow until he turned back round to her.  
  
"It was one argument to many; I couldn't take it any longer." Sirius told her, she walked over to him and let him fall into her arms and rest his head on her shoulder.  
  
"Do you regret what you did?" Nissa asked him softly.  
  
"No." Sirius answered.  
  
"Then you did the right thing, these are good people Sirius they'll look after you." Nissa told him.  
  
"Why do you have to be like that, so understanding?" Sirius asked her.  
  
She smiled to him though he didn't see her. "It's just a gift I guess."  
  
"I hate them, they hate my uncle and they hate me; because we're not like them." Sirius told her unable to keep it in any longer and pushed away from her. "They think that our family is better then the rest of the magical world that we should be royalty or something, they're suck in the dark ages; with all this crap about purebloods and half-breeds polluting and destroying us."  
  
Sirius was so angry he couldn't talk, Nissa held his arms he was shocking with angry but she still didn't let go of him; and then out of no where he fell upon her again and started to cry. He sinks to the ground crying into her shoulder.  
  
"I'm being stupid." Sirius told her as he cried.  
  
"No your not, there's nothing wrong with crying." Nissa told him. "And being upset, it makes us who we are. It doesn't make you any less a man to cry, but more of one in my opinion."  
  
She kissed his cheek, he looked at her his face stained with tears and kissed her pulling her into him; wanting to feel her warm soul next to his. 


	2. What do you think? To long, too much Col...

What do you think? Too long, too much Colour?  
  
Lily was sat outside eating ice cream waiting for Nissa and Bella as witches and wizards walked past her with their shopping, buying for the new term at Hogwarts and just shopping.  
  
Nissa walked up behind Lily and sat down, and called the owner over. "Hi, can I have a strawberry and vanilla ice cream please."  
  
"Of course." He said smiling and went inside.  
  
"Hi." Nissa said. "Sorry to keep you so long, but I couldn't get away; I've been quit busy with the shop and moving this summer."  
  
"Hi that's alright, you're here now, and I haven't really been waiting that long." Lily told her smiling. "Love the hair by the way, not quit pink but not quit red either; and the length really suits you."  
  
"Thanks, I felt like a change. Last year my hair was to dark, but I think this makes up for it." Nissa said smiling.  
  
"You've got that right." Bella said as she sat down with them, just as the owner came back out with Nissa's ice cream.  
  
"What are you having, on me?" Nissa asked her.  
  
"Oh thanks, I'll have a chocolate sunny." Bella said smiling. "And you hair's great by the way."  
  
"Thanks, I wanted it a little longer; it takes so long to grow on its own." Nissa said standing up to show them the full length of her hair, which was down to her waist.  
  
They ate their ice cream and watched as everyone went about their business and talked about what they got up to over the holidays.  
  
"Aren't you to young to live on your own?" Lily asked her.  
  
"Well yes, but its better then staying there and coming back to school dark blue, freezing to death and can hardly do magic." Nissa told them.  
  
"It was that bad, I didn't realise." Lily said.  
  
"That was because I kept it to myself." Nissa told her. "Well Sirius and his friends knew."  
  
"What, why did you tell them?" Bella asked.  
  
Nissa looked at them both. "I didn't not really, they worked it out; and I told them really in the end I couldn't really hide away from what was happening."  
  
They finished their ice creams off, which Nissa paid for saying that it was her treat; and their was always Hogsmende because they felt bad about her paying for all three of them. They went off to buy their new books first, and found quit a lot of their friends in their.  
  
"Hey Nat." Bella said. "Have you see faith or Corrina yet?"  
  
"Yeah their just getting new robes." Natalie told her, and then she spotted Nissa and Lily. "Wow, look at your hair. Its so, pink or is it red? Well its cool what ever colour it is, and really long."  
  
"What's Sirius said? I bet he didn't like it." Ella said holding her new books.  
  
They all smiled at her, they had gotten used to her by now; being jealous of the fact that Sirius didn't like her and liked Nissa.  
  
"I have seen him, but he hasn't seen my new hair yet." Nissa told them. "Severus hated it I think, I wasn't really sure about his reaction to be honest."  
  
The bell rang as the door opened, Natalie giggled as she saw who it was.  
  
"Well here he comes." Natalie said smiling, Ella looked over and smiled at him though he wasn't looking at them and didn't see her.  
  
Nissa didn't turn around, she had been looking forward really to showing him her new hair style but now that the moment was finally here she wasn't so sure; Severus hadn't really given her a good opinion to go off though her friends had liked it and so did she.  
  
Sirius was looking around the shop but not for his new books as was James, Remus though was at less looking for the books they would need; and it was him who saw them first. He nudges James to get his attention.  
  
"Well Lily's that way, and with a group of friends." Remus told him and then smiled at Sirius. "Well she isn't blue this year."  
  
Sirius looked over he wasn't sure what to do as he walked over to them, well part from smile. Nissa and Lily turned round and smiled at them all.  
  
"Hi Lil's." James said.  
  
"Hi." Lily said.  
  
"So how was your summer?" Nissa asked them.  
  
"Great." James and Sirius said together, making her smile at them.  
  
"And your summer seems to have been alright." Sirius said touching her hair seeing the length of it over her shoulder.  
  
"So what do you think, to long, to much colour?" Nissa asked him.  
  
"Great length, great colour. I bet Snape didn't like it though." Sirius answered smiling, and then kissed her. "I think you should your hair like this."  
  
"I'm glad that you like it, I was a little unsure what you would think." Nissa admitted. "And Severus I'm not really sure what he thought about my hair."  
  
"Who cares what he thinks." James told her. "Oh, mum said that you can come round to the house and come to the station with us if you want."  
  
"Thanks, ok then." Nissa said as Sirius wrapped his arms her and she lend into him. "You know we can't stay like this, I have thing's to buy."  
  
"Of course, we can't keep you from shopping." Sirius teased her.  
  
"You can meet us in the Leaky Caldron after you've finished, mum wants you to come for tea; thinks that you shouldn't be on your own." James told her.  
  
Nissa smiled as her friends looked at her, wondering why she was being inviting to James' house especially right in front of Sirius who she was obviously going out with.  
  
"Thanks." Nissa said.  
  
"If you don't come, we'll be coming back for you." Sirius told her.  
  
"Yeah, some how their going too kidnap us all." Remus informed her.  
  
"I'd like to see them try." Nissa said smiling at him.  
  
They left and went off to do their own shopping with the promise that Nissa would meet up with them later, and that Lily could come as well if she wanted.  
  
"Come on Lily, their not really that bad." Nissa told her. "And anyway, Mr and Mrs Potter are going to be there as well."  
  
"You still haven't told us how you know them." Lily said.  
  
"I haven't, oh I design and make clothes; I've done some for them quit a lot this summer to be honest with you." Nissa told her.  
  
Lily decided against going back with her to James' house, but Nissa still went on her own; they were all waiting for her. She put all her bags and packages down on the chair next to Remus, surprising him at much she had brought.  
  
"I can get a little carried away when I start shopping." Nissa told him smiling as he eyed the bags.  
  
"I'd say." Remus said.  
  
"Sorry James, but Lily said maybe next time." Nissa told him.  
  
"Oh well, this is the year." James told them.  
  
"He says that every year." Remus whispered to her.  
  
They went back to the Potter's and didn't leave until late, Mrs Potter had wanted Nissa to stay saying it was to late to go back on her own considering that no one was going to be there; but she told her it was alright and left.  
  
The 1st of September, James and Sirius was running around trying to find everything which they had forgotten to pack the day before; Mrs Potter was watching her watch wondering when Nissa was going to arrive so that they could all have breakfast before they had to leave.  
  
Nissa arrived in the kitchen and pulled her trunk to one side, and went out into the hall to find someone; Sirius right into her.  
  
"Sorry." Sirius said.  
  
"No problem, still packing?" Nissa said smiling.  
  
"Just got a few things left." Sirius said a little irritated and then smiled at her. "Still got the hair, great."  
  
"I want to see what everyone else thinks, even if they don't like it; I'm still keeping it this way." Nissa told him.  
  
"Sirius aren't you ready yet?" Sarah shouted down the stairs. "What's keeping you?"  
  
"Nissa's here." Sirius shouted up stairs; and George came out of the living room.  
  
"I'm sure they'll be time for all that later." George said smiling at Sirius and Nissa.  
  
Sirius left them and went back up stairs to finishing his packing and came back down a while later with James heaving their trunks down the stairs.  
  
"Aren't the two of you so strong?" Nissa teased them, making the both almost drop them.  
  
"Thank you we do try." Sirius said trying to smile.  
  
They all had breakfast and then they took their truck's and cages out to the car, and some how managed to get them all in as well as themselves; and then they were off for the station.  
  
"This is different; I've always come with Severus." Nissa said as they walked through the very busy Kings Cross, to Platform 9 ¾.  
  
"I should imagine that it's a lot better, we are after all a lot better company then he is." Sirius said, James nodded in agreement before running at the barrier.  
  
As they walked along the train looking for empty seat's a lot of heads turned in their direction and started to whisper, well there was Sirius who most of the girls fancied, there was James who was a Quidditch star who had won the cup for Gryffindor every year since he started; and then there was Nissa's new hair colour very different from the year before.  
  
"Wow." Jake said as he came over with Olin. "Nice hair. Are you going out?"  
  
Sirius smiled at him. "Yeap, she's all mine; you can look but you can't touch."  
  
Severus walked past just then with his friends, they weren't at all impressed with her new hair colour and what Sirius just announced.  
  
"Better luck next time hey Snape." James said.  
  
Severus just glared at them and walked past, he was to angry to even do anything. Sirius and James just laughed as Remus made his way through the crowd towards them with his parents trying to keep up with him.  
  
They helped one another onto the train after finding someone to sit, and then Nissa left them to it and she went off with Lily and Bella.  
  
"I don't know if I like the colour." Ella told her as she just stared at her.  
  
They talked about after Nissa had left them in Diagon Ally and when she had gone back to the Potter's and the rest of their holiday, and wondering what the teacher's were going to say about her hair; not that she bothered.  
  
Lily walked into the Great Hall behind Nissa, who lead the way to their seat's as heads turned to get a better look at her new hair style.  
  
"Cool hair."  
  
"I which I could change like you."  
  
"So does this mean, you're over the dark spell?"  
  
"She was never in a dark spell." Sirius told him as he made his way. "I don't think I like everyone looking at you."  
  
Nissa turned round and smiled at him as she took her seat next to Lily and Remus, as Sirius glared at anyone who dared look their way.  
  
"Are you sitting down, or are you going to duel with every guy in this place?" James asked.  
  
Sirius looked round at him and sat down finally. The new first years arrived shortly after and were sorted in their houses, and then Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts, and to those who are just joining us welcome also." Dumbledore said. "I have looked around the hall, many have changed and some have stayed the same just grow a little older over the summer. And some or one have decided to be a little brighter to make up for year. Now we must eat."  
  
The tables suddenly filled with food, as Nissa lowered her head as many looked her way.  
  
"Did he have to say something?" Nissa asked.  
  
"That's a good sign that Dumbledore like your hair." Remus told her.  
  
"And what's not to like about it." Sirius said as he helped himself to a bit of everything. 


	3. Wolf Cry

Wolf Cry  
  
"You look as though you've been hexed." Bellatrix told Nissa as they stood outside of Defence against the Dark Arts.  
  
"I still don't know if I like it or not." Severus said.  
  
"Well Bellatrix doesn't like it, so I'm with her; you know a girls opinion and everything." Lestrange said smiling at her.  
  
"I don't think your opinion counts, because we're not asking it." Sirius told them, gently pulling her away not really wanting to pull her away because he knows that she would have just stayed with them to annoy him even if she didn't want too stay herself.  
  
"Why are you friends with that lot?" James asked her.  
  
"I'm friends with Severus; I never said I was friends with the rest of them." Nissa told him.  
  
They all smiled.  
  
"I bet Bellatrix doesn't know that, I think she thinks that you really are friends." Sirius said.  
  
Nissa smiled at him and then followed Lily in, Sirius, James, Remus and Peter sat at the back of the class. They needed to talk.  
  
"So this is the year that we have to do it." James whispered. "We'll have a quick lunch and then start."  
  
Every lunch, every spare hour they could find they practice changing; they were getting close they were spending most of the time helping Peter, because they were so close themselves.  
  
"I'm sorry mate." James said the night before the full moon. "We'll have it down by next month though."  
  
"Yeah we will, we won't sleep or eat until we figured it out." Sirius reassured him. "We'll still eat; I have to have my food to keep up my strength."  
  
They all laughed at him, they all knew by now what he was like with his food. It was the full moon and Remus had left them earlier that night, not Nissa was still there and seemed quit fine.  
  
"You know I don't really think she is, she can't be." Sirius said staring at her.  
  
"She's got Remus convinced though." James reminded him. "And you know what he's like."  
  
Sirius stood up and walked over to her. "A word please."  
  
Nissa looked up at him, as did Lily and Natalie, she out her things down and walked over with him and sat down in-between him and James.  
  
"I told them." Sirius told her hoping that she would know what he was talking about.  
  
"Well it would have surprised me more if you hadn't." Nissa told him.  
  
"Oh right." Sirius said.  
  
"We just wanted to know, if its true." James told her. "Look outside; do you know what night it is?"  
  
"Of course I do, and what day it is and what month and what year." Nissa answered, and then said a little quieter. "Though it's just not the right one to where I belong."  
  
"What, what was that?" Sirius asked her.  
  
"Nothing." Nissa said off handily.  
  
"It's just well, you're not... well your still you aren't you?" James said.  
  
"Would you prefer if I just changed right here?" Nissa asked.  
  
"NO!" They all said at the same time.  
  
"Fine, we'll do it this way." James told her. "We don't really believe you; which you can't balm us of course. But we're learning..."  
  
"I know, it's a very good thing what your doing for Remus." Nissa told them all. "I don't think you really know how much everything you have done for him mean's to someone like him. That he has found friends that understand, and aren't close minded and aren't afraid."  
  
"We do, he's our best mate." Sirius told her.  
  
"Right, so that's settled you don't come out until we can change." James told her. "Though we're not telling you what we can change into, unless you already know."  
  
"No, no I don't." Nissa said.  
  
***  
Remus was tossing and turning, he'd been sleeping uneasy ever since they told him when he had come back that Nissa would join them one night after they've learnt how to become Animagi.  
  
...Remus was stood in the grounds, he looked up it was a full moon but he hadn't changed he was still himself.  
  
He looked around, and saw Sirius he started to walk over to him but then stopped dead; there was a werewolf sat a couple of feet behind him. She was beautiful, so beautiful even in his human form he was drawn to her; how could he not.  
  
He looked at Sirius and then back at the wolf; sitting there so peacefully just looking up at the moon, something he wouldn't dare to do. But he did without thinking.  
  
His body started grow painfully and started to grow fur, it happened so fast he had never changed so fast; and he was charging at Sirius before he knew what he was doing but he never reached him.  
  
He was hit hard by something as he leaped through the air and then hit the ground hard again, he got to all four. It was the female werewolf, she was stood in-between him and Sirius protecting Sirius from him; but he didn't want Sirius now he wanted her.  
  
She looked up at the full moon again and howled, he had heard it so many times at night; though this was the first time on a full moon unless his mind had been to much a monster to have realised. He sat down on the grass and howled with her...  
  
"Remus wake up, wake up!" Sirius was shouting at him, as he howled and scratched in his sleep.  
  
"Is he alright?" Matt asked not stepping away from his own bed with Peter, as James and Sirius tried to wake him up.  
  
Remus suddenly sat bolt up right and wide awake, looking around him.  
  
"You alright?" James asked him.  
  
"You were kind of howling." Sirius told him quietly, though there wasn't really any point because they had all heard him.  
  
"I was, I didn't realise." Remus said a little shyly. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Bad dream?" James asked.  
  
Remus nodded, though it hadn't been a bad dream just a little odd really; a nice kind of odd though.  
  
"But your alright?" Sirius asked him.  
  
"Maybe he should go to the hospital wing, he was howling; normal people don't do that." Matt said.  
  
Both James and Sirius turned round and stared at him, he stepped back and that was the end of that.  
  
"He's fine he's normal, he's staying." Sirius told him firmly. 


	4. Imaginary

Imaginary  
  
I linger in the doorway  
  
Of alarm clock screaming  
  
Monsters calling my name  
  
Let me stay  
  
Where the wind will whisper to me  
  
Where the raindrops  
  
As they're falling tell a story  
  
In my field of paper flowers  
  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
  
I lie inside myself for hours  
  
And watch my purple sky fly over me  
  
Don't say I'm out of touch  
  
With this rampant chaos – your reality  
  
I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge  
  
The nightmare I built my own world to escape  
  
In my field of paper flowers  
  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
  
I lie inside myself for hours  
  
And watch my purple sky fly over me  
  
Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming  
  
Cannot cease for fear of silent night  
  
Of how I long for the deep sleep dreaming The Goddess of Imaginary Light  
  
('Imaginary' by EVANESCENCE off the album 'Fallen'.)  
  
(A/N: - To Remick, this chapter is for you. Everything you have been looking forward to is in this chapter, starting with the song. I hope you enjoy.)  
  
Matt left early the next morning leaving them to talk to Remus alone, just what they wanted but not what Remus wanted; he didn't want to talk about this how could he.  
  
"So Remus, what was with last night?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Nothing it was just a dream." Remus told them as he collected up his things.  
  
"You were howling, it was more then just a dream." James said.  
  
"It was nothing, really." Remus said going for the door but Sirius was blocking his way; he was in his way again blocking him from something he wanted though of course this was different. "We should go down to breakfast."  
  
"Only if you assure us that it was really nothing." James told him.  
  
"It was nothing." Remus told them.  
  
Sirius jumped out of the way and smiled at him. "That's good enough for me."  
  
Sirius opened the door for him and then followed him down the stair's, Nissa was waiting for them; Lily didn't look to happy especially when James went over to keep her company while Nissa talked with Sirius and Remus.  
  
"Morning." Sirius said smiling and kissing her.  
  
She smiled at them both. "Morning. I wanted to speak to Remus really. No offence. I was just worried about last night, I heard you; are you alright?"  
  
"You heard, did anyone else?" Remus asked horrified.  
  
"No, please." Nissa said as she started to walk in-between the two of them. "So are you? I have them sometimes, you know wolf dreams; where your not yourself well you are but your wolf self."  
  
"The wolf isn't apart of me, it never has been and never will be." Remus told her, making her flinch as though his words had hurt her.  
  
"Right, I've well... you know got to go." Nissa told them quickly leaving and grabbing hold of Lily on her way out to her relief.  
  
"I think you hurt her." Sirius told him. "And I thought that was just me."  
  
"She really doesn't mind them, how can that be?" Remus asked as they walked down to the Great Hall.  
  
"You haven't seen her as one; she might not even be one." James said.  
  
"I always imaged her being able to turn into a cat." Sirius said thoughtfully, making them all look at him. "What, it's just how she comes across."  
  
"Really? That must just be with you then." James said smiling at him.  
  
"I don't think we should, you know let her come out with us." Remus told them. "If she is a werewolf, I, well the wolf you know."  
  
"Yeah just remember she's mine." Sirius teased him.  
  
"I know, and she would even choice you when she's a werewolf over me." Remus told him.  
  
Sirius stopped at being told this as Remus carried on walking, and then he quickly ran to catch them up when he got hold of himself.  
  
"What makes you say that?" Sirius asked. "I wasn't sure about her coming out, because I was afraid that she would leave me for you; that was if she is a werewolf."  
  
Remus stopped and looked at him. "She wouldn't leave you, don't you get that. Think about last year and the two of you, you still don't get what it is to be a werewolf. And she is, she's just different."  
  
"That's what she said, that she was different." Sirius said.  
  
"Come on, does it really matter at the moment; I don't think so if Sirius isn't hungry I am." James told them.  
  
They dropped the subject for the moment, but they all knew that it was hanging over them; every day that they became closer to changing that the full moon came closer as well.  
  
Remus was becoming quit distracted every time he was in the same room as Nissa, though no one picked up on that fact only him as well, why was this happening to him; he needed to control himself. He needed to remember that she was going out with Sirius his best mate, who had suck by him through everything; but this seemed so much stronger he could heard the monster inside of him screaming at him to do something. He couldn't, why was this happening to him it wasn't the full moon; they were no where near it.  
  
Remus was sat on the table while Sirius was swing his wand about having no luck what so ever to change himself, only nearly poke Peter's eye out half a dozen times already.  
  
The door opened and they all just froze on the spot, Nissa smiled at them as they relaxed again seeing that it was only her.  
  
"So not going so well." Nissa said. "I'm sure you'll get there."  
  
She walked across the room; Sirius had stopped swinging his wand and was attempting to use the proper motion's though she wasn't getting it right; Nissa stood by Remus watching them for a moment before she pulled out a potion's vial from her bag.  
  
"I thought you might need this more then I do at the moment." Nissa told Remus. "I'm making some more for myself, so you can have this. I know it must be a hard time for you."  
  
"What does that mean, what is that?" Remus asked her a little unsure what she was saying and giving him.  
  
"It's a potion which will help you, it hard enough at this age but even worst being a werewolf." Nissa said.  
  
Both James and Sirius smiled as they came over.  
  
"So is that what the dream was?" James teased him.  
  
"Don't. And anyway its nothing to be embarrassed about." Nissa told him.  
  
"You seem alright." Remus said.  
  
"Yes well, on the surface." Nissa said. "I can only keep her caged for so long, I hate not being able to let her out; but thing's are different here. And you know yourself that my control the past couple of years hasn't been that good."  
  
"What does that mean, the two of you?" Sirius asked a little shocked.  
  
"No." Remus answered a little too quickly.  
  
They all looked at him, wondering.  
  
"Thanks, anyway no nothing hasn't happened. Shame though, but..." Nissa said.  
  
"Shame?" Sirius asked her. "So you do like him?"  
  
Nissa laughed at him while he got more annoyed because he wouldn't answer him and Remus was going quit red, James though wasn't quit sure what to make of all of this.  
  
"Sirius, relax. And Remus that will help, just don't take it near the full moon; because you're not really well trained." Nissa told him.  
  
"Trained for what?" Remus asked her.  
  
"It doesn't matter; just don't take it near the full moon." Nissa told him. "I have the deepest respect for werewolves but I will take you out, not kill you of course; just knock you out if I had to."  
  
"Respect?" They all asked her.  
  
She didn't answer them. "Just remember. And Sirius don't swing to much, just let it come from within you; that's where the magic is not in your wand and in words, but deep inside of yourself."  
  
"What are you a teacher now?" James asked her as she crossed the room.  
  
"We can all teacher another something." Nissa told him before she left them.  
  
"So that was a nice visit, does she even come to see me anymore?" Sirius said smiling at Remus.  
  
Remus looked at him not realising that he was teasing him until James and Peter started laughing because the look on his face.  
  
"I don't understand what happened." Remus said looking at the vial she had given him. "Do you really think this will help? And did she mean by trained?"  
  
"I think the potion will, she wouldn't give you anything that would hurt you." James told him. "Well that potion Sirius had off her, but it did help. So yeah, I trust her."  
  
"So do I, and she has the deepest respect for you mate." Sirius teased him. "Though I do think her statement that she could take you out is a little over the top."  
  
Remus didn't look at them, and this time it was quit obvious; he knew something they didn't and Sirius was only smiling slightly now.  
  
"Do you know something that we don't?" Sirius asked him.  
  
"How could he, he's never seen her on a full moon so that mean's he's never seen her change." James argued for Remus.  
  
"She is strong." Remus told them.  
  
"Yeah, I know from personal experience." Sirius said smiling to himself.  
  
They all looked at him wondering what was going on in that mind of his, and wondering if they really wanted to know; and at the moment they didn't.  
  
"Anyway, werewolves are strong; so I do believe she could." Remus told them.  
  
"I still can't imagine her being a werewolf, well you don't come across as one either." James told him. "But Nissa, its getting harder to believe because of all the times we've seen her during the full moon. I've even had Quidditch practice with her under the full moon."  
  
Sirius laughed he couldn't help himself as he remembered the other year. "Isn't that when she broke Fuller's nose?"  
  
"Yes, see." Remus said. "And that night, she went wild, and how she act's with her mood swing's some times."  
  
"We all have them; take Sirius as your example." James said smiling.  
  
"That isn't nice." Sirius protested.  
  
*** I linger in the doorway  
  
Of alarm clock screaming  
  
Monsters calling my name  
  
Let me stay  
  
Where the wind will whisper to me  
  
Where the raindrops  
  
As they're falling tell a story  
  
Remus was tossing and turning, he hadn't taken the potion Nissa had told him to take...He was back in his dream, but this was different.  
  
It was late the sky was dark and there were no stars in the sky only the full moon, he was still himself though for how much longer he didn't know; it was just a battle to stay stood up right and not go down on all fours let alone fight the noises which were surrounding him.  
  
"Remus!" A voice screamed or growled his name.  
  
"Remus, give into me!" The voice screamed at him again.  
  
Remus didn't know what to do but found himself walking backwards trying to get away, but where could he run to?  
  
"Remus!" The voice growled, but this time it was much closer as though it had come from inside of himself.  
  
He fell to the ground on all four panting for breath as a pain burnt through his body, like his skeleton wanted to escape; but he knew that it wasn't his skeleton but the monster that has cursed his life since he was little.  
  
He held his chest as tight as he could not wanting to change, or worst; he felt this was going to be so must worst then just to change into the monster. His whole body was shaking he couldn't control the shaking.  
  
And then from far away as though a whisper on the wind he heard his name being called by his friends. "Remus, Remus."...  
  
Sirius was shaking Remus to wake up but he wasn't, just thrashing around; then suddenly he sat bolt up right making him jump backwards surprised by him being suddenly awake.  
  
Everyone was a wake again, this time though Matt and Peter had stayed in bed; while James and Sirius again tried to wake him.  
  
"Are you alright, was it another bad dream?" James asked.  
  
"You didn't take the potion did you?" Sirius whispered; he looked on his bed stand it was still there so he handed it to Remus. "Go on, it won't do you any harm."  
  
Remus reluctantly took the potion off of him, he looked at it and then opened it and drank some; he wasn't going to drink it all. (This is a good thing; because he's not supposed too drink it all at once.)  
  
"That didn't hurt did it?" Sirius told him as he grabs the vial back and put it on the side table. "We trust her, so you should be alright now."  
  
Remus nodded and they all got back into bed, though they did look at him for a while watching him to make sure that he's alright; after taking the potion though he slept a lot better and stopped having the dreams though he know that they were still there it was just easier.  
  
A couple of days later, Nissa came to see how he was going on but she made a point of talking to Sirius first because he was getting a little jealous; not that he would ever say anything of course.  
  
"Hey Sirius." Nissa said smiling, Sirius smiled back at her and kissed her passionately of way of greeting; which made Remus quit un-comfortable. "Well your welcomes are getting better, I should just say hi."  
  
"You don't even need to say hi, if you don't want." Sirius told her. "So how are all these mystery classes of your getting on?"  
  
"Not bad thanks for asking, and how's the potion for you?" Nissa said.  
  
"Its alright thanks." Remus said walking a little in front to catch up to James and Peter.  
  
"Good, I'm glad to hear that. But I've got to go back in a bit." Nissa told them and then disappeared before either of them could say anything.  
  
They all stopped and looked around but she was no where to be seen, they walked on a little thinking that she could have some how caught up with Lily and Bella; but she wasn't there either.  
  
"Right this is getting weird, she couldn't have just disappeared; she was talking to me and stood right next to me." Sirius told them.  
  
"So Tiania, I hope that you haven't just been practicing changing your appearance." Olin told her.  
  
"Wow, it's even better then the blue and I love the length." Jake told her.  
  
"I'm glad that you like it, I think that reds are more me then blue's." Nissa said smiling.  
  
Sirius turned round at the sound of her voice and started to walk back down the corridor towards her with James at his side and Remus and Peter, Nissa smiled at them all.  
  
"Hey, you looking forward to the new season?" Jake asked James.  
  
"Hey." Nissa said smiling at Sirius.  
  
Sirius looked at her, she stopped smiling at him.  
  
"Did I do something wrong?" Nissa asked him.  
  
"How could you, it isn't like you just spent the lesson together for anything to happen." Jake said.  
  
Nissa looked at them and then smiled somewhat and mumbled something before she quickly walked off leaving them all staring after her.  
  
"We'll see you later." James told him as they quickly went after Nissa before she disappeared again.  
  
Severus and his friends came out of no where blocking their path making sure that they couldn't get through and seemed to take great delight out of the fact that James and Sirius were extremely annoyed that they couldn't get pass. Sirius though snapped and pushed Severus out of the way so hard that he fell on top of Lestrange; making it look well quit, you get the idea.  
  
Everyone was laughing at pointing at them, as Sirius carried on up the corridor.  
  
"Get a room!" A sixth year boy shouted at them.  
  
"Hey wait up!" Sirius shouted after her.  
  
But she didn't slow down, in fact she near enough ran to their next class; and sat with Lily making sure that all their friends were sat around them so that Sirius couldn't talk to her.  
  
"What did you lot do, run up here?" Lily asked them as they came into the classroom quit red and flushed in the face.  
  
"NO, just make sure that she doesn't leave without me talking to her first." Sirius answered her.  
  
Lily looked at Nissa, she wasn't the only one; they never took their eyes off of her all the way through the lesson. Nissa though knew she couldn't really escape after the lesson, but she still tried.  
  
"You're doing it again, running away from me." Sirius whispered to her, knowing that would get her attention.  
  
Nissa turned round and stopped. "I don't run away."  
  
Sirius just smiled at her, knowing that he had got part of what he wanted; she glared at him knowing that he had gotten one over on her.  
  
"We've just got a couple of question's." James told her.  
  
"Like, what's with the disappearing and reappearing somewhere different, and why did Jake think that we weren't in the same lesson?" Sirius asked her.  
  
Nissa shifted on the spot looking around as if looking for an escape rout but couldn't find one, that didn't look as though she was running away from them from him.  
  
"Well?" Sirius prompted.  
  
"I can't say." Nissa told him.  
  
"What that's a stupid answer." Sirius told her. "You could at less come up with something."  
  
"Like what?" Nissa asked.  
  
The four of them looked at each other, what have they expected her to tell them she was up to.  
  
"I don't know something anything." Sirius said.  
  
"Like how your getting to all of your lesson's when some of them are at the same time." James suggested.  
  
Nissa didn't make eye contact with any of them this time, and Sirius noticed; he knew she was keeping something from him but didn't know what.  
  
"Fine, you don't have to tell us now." Sirius told her. "But it would be nice if you could trust us, we trusted you with what we're up to."  
  
"That's a good point, but I already knew about Remus' little secret well before any of you; and it isn't hard to figure out what you would do after finding out." Nissa said pleasantly. "I would have done the same, not that I need too though."  
  
Sirius opened and closed his mouth a couple of times not sure what to say, she smiled at them and then turned to leave; they stared after her and then at each other before they followed her down to the Great Hall.  
  
"I'll find out, if it's the last thing I do." Sirius told them.  
  
"Don't worry your not on your own." James reassured him.  
  
***  
About a week later, early in the morning because they had left early to get a bit more practice in James finally did it almost taking Sirius and Remus' arm off when he changed but he had done it.  
  
There was a loud pop, and James was no longer standing there, but in his place was a handsome stag. Sirius and Remus had to jump out of the way or he would have ripped their arms off, they stared at him.  
  
"That's great, look at you." Sirius said.  
  
"I'll never be able to do that." Peter moaned.  
  
"Of course you will." Sirius said. "Now that James has done it, I shouldn't be far behind and then there's just you peter. We'll have it down before the end of the week."  
  
James walked around the room a couple of times too get used to walking on all fours, it was so natural. Sirius was getting quit excited saying that he should be there any time now, and was hard at it because he didn't want to lose out on any time now that James had changed; because they always did everything together why should this be any different.  
  
Sirius had been trying every chance he got, just saying the spell but it wasn't working. They were walking across the grounds to go to Care of Magical Creatures, when he suddenly felt odd, different, as though something was happening to him.  
  
There was a loud pop and he was all on fours and on the ground, barking up at them as a giant bear like dog. He ran around them all barking playfully as they walked.  
  
"Great Sirius, you really live up to your name now." Remus said as he stocked his ears. "But maybe you should change back."  
  
"Hey great dog, who does he belong too?" Liam asked.  
  
Sirius was running around everyone playfully, they all loved him, nothing new there then. Then he saw Lily and Nissa walked over as well, he ran up to them well up to Nissa. Who didn't look as happy to see him as everyone else had, infact she moved quickly out of his path and around to Lily's other side; but he followed her making her keep moving away from him.  
  
"It's a dog, its not going to hurt you." Natalie told her as she stocked him, which he liked the attention.  
  
"I'm not a big dog person, I prefer cats; I'm more of a cat person." Nissa told them as she backed away from him, but he kept following her.  
  
He stood up on his hine legs and reached up to her, this time though she didn't move away from him.  
  
"Come along, Miss Tiania dog's are not a pet that we allow." The Professor told her.  
  
"He isn't mine; I haven't even brought my cats." Nissa told him moving away from the dog again, with James and Remus laughing at her. "It isn't funny."  
  
"Of course it is." James told her.  
  
The dog stayed with them all lesson, Sirius never changed back; and they never told Nissa that it was him. But half way through the lesson, Natalie stepped back onto his paw putting her heel through his foot; he howled in pain and tried to limp away. The teacher told them all to leave him alone.  
  
"We can't just leave him." Nissa said as she watched him limp over to the forest.  
  
"You didn't want to be anywhere near him a minute ago." Ella reminded her.  
  
"It's an animal, and he's hurt." Lily said.  
  
"He's a dog and he's still getting loads of attention off the girls, what does he do put a love potion in all of their drinks every morning." James joked.  
  
When the lesson was finally over, James, Remus and Peter went over to the forest to find him; Nissa quickly ran after them after leaving the others because they wouldn't come anywhere near the forest.  
  
"Wait up!" Nissa shouted as she ran over to them, they all stopped and waited for her.  
  
"You're still coming?" James asked her.  
  
"Yeah course." Nissa answered.  
  
"How can you be afraid of dogs?" Remus asked her.  
  
Nissa smiled at him. "It's my friends fault, when I was little. He could change into a dog, as big as that one. Well him and his friend who was a werewolf well they jumped out at me freighting me half to death, they thought of course that it was dead funny. But after that I've always been a bit iffy around them."  
  
"But you're a werewolf." Remus reminded her, while James and peter laughed at her story which she choice to ignore.  
  
"I wasn't a werewolf then, and he was the first one I ever saw." Nissa told him as they walked under the trees. "He wasn't the last, I've seen hundred's; not that there are hundreds of them about here."  
  
"I wish you would make more sense." James told her, and then she broke away from them and headed in the opposite direction. "Where are you going? You're supposed to stay on the path!"  
  
Nissa didn't answer him, she ducked a large bunch and there he was sat there licking his paw. Nissa sat down beside him; he looked at her and licked her hand as she took hold of his paw in her other.  
  
"What did you smell him?" James asked coming up behind her smiling at Remus.  
  
"No, I heard him." Nissa told him as she looked into the eyes of the dog; and then smiled at him. "Well this form does suit you considering your name; maybe you should change back though Sirius."  
  
"Wait a minute, wait a minute." James said. "How did, what makes you think that's Sirius?"  
  
"Why does everyone know the name thing, and I don't." Peter asked, though no one was paying him any attention.  
  
"I just know." Nissa said.  
  
"I'm just surprised you didn't realise sooner." Remus told her.  
  
Nissa looked up at him and smiled. "I'm a little out of touch, I didn't realise about you straight away; well not until I saw you up close." She turned back to Sirius. "You know I can heal your paw if you change back, or I'll change you myself."  
  
Sirius changed back with a pop and smiled at her. "I didn't fancy the potion."  
  
"I wouldn't have used a potion." Nissa told him and then kissed his hand.  
  
He could feel a small fire on her lips and then on his hand, and then there was no more pain.  
  
"Thanks." Sirius said. "But you do know that you'll have to tell us how you do all this one day."  
  
Nissa smiled at him. "I promise one day."  
  
"I'll be holding you to that." Sirius reassured her.  
  
***  
They practiced and practiced until they had it to a fine art, even Peter could change and change back; though they knew that they had Nissa as back up if they couldn't and something went wrong.  
  
It was the night of the full moon, Remus was still unsure; but James and Sirius managed to convince him and he told them finally how to get past the Whopping Willow. Remus left as normal, and then a while later they all left after Nissa had wished them good luck and Sirius had kissed her goodbye.  
  
They walked out over the grounds under the cloak not wanting to be seen by anyone of course, well there was really only two people who might have seen them; Madam Pomfery and Hagrid and they didn't want to explain why they were out in the grounds so late.  
  
James took the cloak off and put it inside his school bag, Peter changed first and went under the tree to stop it from moving then James put the bag next to the trunk so that no one could reach it; then both Sirius and he crawled under and down the hole.  
  
Sirius changed but James' creature was to big for the tunnel, they had decided that Sirius would go first to make sure that it was safe for James to come out and then quickly change. It seemed to take them ages to get through the tunnel.  
  
Peter wouldn't go first so of course Sirius bowded up and out into the house, Remus was stood there waiting for them. He smiled when he saw Sirius; and Sirius ran up to him and ran round him until Remus stopped him and patted him on the head.  
  
"I haven't changed, you can come out." Remus told James.  
  
James came out followed by the rat which was Peter, they smiled and then James changed. Remus had told them earlier that day that they had to change before he did because he didn't want to hurt any of them or worst turn any of them.  
  
They went up to the bedroom where he normally changed, everything was tore there were crawl marks up the wall and the furniture was broken; like a wild animal had destroyed them, which is what had happened.  
  
Remus didn't have long to wait after they arrived upstairs. They all stood back and watched as he started to change, Peter stood well behind the two of them almost out of sight as he watched his friend transform.  
  
His clothes started to disappear and hair started to grow all over his body, his face grew long into a snort with long sharp teeth and eyes that were no longer his but that of an animal. He howled out in pain as his body changed and he grew crawls and came down off his two legs and onto all fours.  
  
Now where Remus had once stood, stood a great werewolf in front of them; he stared at them all and then walked towards them. He smelt them all as he walked among them; he seemed to think that they were alright because he sat down as if waiting for something.  
  
James and Sirius looked at one another and then at Remus, it hadn't been how they had imagined all these years since they had found out. They weren't sure what to do now, they had talked about it; but now that they had changed they weren't so sure, they knew it would get easier in time.  
  
Remus seemed a lot more at peace that night when they were with him, they walked around with him; they didn't want to risk going for a real walk not on there first real night together. But they came back for the next full moon's, and each time Remus as the werewolf seemed to warm up to them; knowing that they were friends and was going to help him.  
  
Sirius and James had wanted to get out of the house on the last night of the full moon, not wanting to be cooped up inside. But Peter had moaned so much during the day that they didn't but promised that next time they would.  
  
"You should have seen him, it was great." Sirius told her as he jumped over the back of the sofa and sat down next to her. "He was magnificent."  
  
"Oh don't you're making me jealous that I didn't get to see him for myself." Nissa told him smiling.  
  
James sat down on the chair and put his feet on the table while Remus and Peter sat on the sofa facing them, Remus was looking a lot better then he normally does.  
  
"He was; you'll see him next time." James said.  
  
"It wasn't that good." Remus said. "And maybe she shouldn't come, you know."  
  
"What me being the female werewolf that he would have seen." Nissa said smiling. "Don't worry about it; I'm sure that I can put you in your place if you try anything. Well that if it is you who try's anything, it might be me. I've done it a couple of times."  
  
"Wait a minute." Sirius said, Nissa turned round and smiled at him and kissed him.  
  
"Don't worry nothing has never happened, not with Remus or my other friend Lupus who trained." Nissa reassured him.  
  
Sirius weren't so sure, but instinctually wrapped his arms round her and pulled her close; as if showing that she was his.  
  
*** Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming  
  
Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights  
  
Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming  
  
The Goddess of Imaginary Light  
  
Nissa was quit excited that she would finally get to see Remus tonight, Sirius wasn't so sure about her being so excited was a good thing or not. But he still agreed for her to meet them near the edge of the forest.  
  
Nissa managed to get out of the tower without anyone seeing her and out into the grounds, and she didn't even have an invisibility cloak like they did.  
  
Sirius and James had somehow managed to get Remus out of the house and back up the tunnel and out into the grounds, though it hadn't really been hard as soon as he had figured out that he was leaving the house he was quit willing and excited to finally be leaving his cage.  
  
Peter came up the hole first being the smallest then James came so that he could stop Remus from running away who came up next and then came Sirius. Remus was finally under the star's and the full moon, he howled to the Goddess that made him who he is; and Sirius couldn't help but howl with him. Which Remus liked having someone to howl with; but then he stopped suddenly as he stiffed the air.  
  
He shot off in the direction of the forest, they all ran after him as fast as they could but he was faster well he had the lead; but James was faster but he couldn't seem to catch him.  
  
They could see someone coming into view that was who he had smelt; they all knew who it was. Remus pounced.  
  
Nissa went flying backwards hitting the ground as she was hit hard; she kicked up and rolled so that she was pinning him down. She was almost sat on top of Remus the werewolf; they all stood there not sure how to help her as Remus snapped and crawled at her; wanting her wanting every inch of her.  
  
Remus almost bit her arm, but she had moved it out of the way just in time and got to her feet quickly; as has he and he was advancing on her.  
  
The moon seemed to be just shining down upon her, she was a beckon of light for a moment before she suddenly changed into a werewolf; but not how Remus had changed in front of them but she changed more like they had. But she was a werewolf there was no mistaking that, and a beautiful one at that.  
  
Both Remus' and Sirius' animal instinct had seemed to have taken them over as soon as they saw her, now they were both advancing on her. Remus turned in front of Sirius and growled at him smelling that he was attracted to the same female he was, Sirius stepped back pleasing Remus.  
  
Sirius relaxed but too soon, Remus had pounced again and this time it was for Sirius; but he never reached him. Nissa had knocked him to the ground and then got to her feet and was standing between him and Sirius.  
  
Remus growled at her, but she didn't growl back instead she stood down; something unknown to the others as they watched was spoken to them and the matter was solved to the disappointment of Remus. Nissa turned to Sirius and they licked one another and then kissed on the nose, Sirius was a lot more cheerful after this; but Remus was a little sad that he had lost out but he still stayed close by her. 


	5. Immobilized by my Fear

Immobilized By My Fear  
  
Catch me as I fall  
  
Say you're here and it's all over now  
  
Speaking to the atmosphere  
  
No one's here and I fall into myself  
  
This truth drives me into madness  
  
I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away  
  
Don't turn away  
  
Don't give into the pain  
  
Don't try to hide  
  
Through they're screaming your name  
  
Don't close your eyes  
  
God knows what leaves behind them  
  
Don't turn of the light  
  
Never sleep never die  
  
I'm frightened by what I see  
  
But somehow I know that there's much more to come  
  
Immobilized by my fear  
  
And soon to be blinded by tears  
  
I can stop the pain if I will it all away  
  
Don't turn away  
  
Don't give into the pain  
  
Don't try to hide  
  
Through they're screaming your name  
  
Don't close your eyes  
  
God knows what leaves behind them  
  
Don't turn of the light  
  
Never sleep never die  
  
Fallen angels at my feet  
  
Whispered voices at my ear  
  
Death before my eyes  
  
Lying next to me I fear  
  
She beckons me shall I give in  
  
Upon my end shall I begin  
  
Forsaking all I've fallen for I rise to meet the end  
  
('Whispers' by Evanescence off the album 'Fallen'.)  
  
They had all gone out over the full moon and Remus was back in school and they were all quit excited about what had happened, well part from Remus himself who was a little embarrassed about what had happened between him and Nissa who didn't seem bothered herself.  
  
"That wasn't so bad, I had a great time." Nissa told them as they walked down the corridor. "I have done anything like that in years, it's so great to be able to change on the full moon; and not have to hide what you are. Well not from you lot anyway."  
  
"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Sirius told her. "And you were gorgeous, beautiful; I've seen pictures of werewolf's before but none of them was like what you turned into. Don't you agree Remus?"  
  
"What, oh yeah." Remus answered.  
  
Nissa smiled at him. "I told you it didn't matter; I've done a lot more embarrassing thing's then that."  
  
"I'm just surprised that she went for you Sirius and not Remus." James said. "Well yeah you're going out, but so what you were a werewolf and so is Remus."  
  
"She wouldn't have chosen me; she would have never chosen me; not after they've mated." Remus said.  
  
Sirius glared at him, he hadn't told James and they had never really said that they had done anything though they both knew they had. Nissa though didn't seem at all bothered at this news; James though was staring at Sirius looking at little hurt that he hadn't been told.  
  
"You never said anything." James said finally.  
  
"I would have, I just didn't want to make a big deal about it." Sirius told him and then turned to Remus. "What do you mean?"  
  
"The two of you mated, it isn't a lit thing for a werewolf they mate for life." Remus told him.  
  
Now Nissa was paying attention and had stopped as had everyone else, Remus looked from one to the other and realised that she had never told him this little detail.  
  
"So what does that mean?" Sirius asked slowly trying to understand. "That we're like married or something according to werewolves?"  
  
"No." Nissa said.  
  
"Well yes really." Remus corrected her.  
  
"Thank you, you're not helping." Nissa told him and then turned back to Sirius. "It is like that yes, but I didn't take you as my mate."  
  
"The two of you slept together, so yeah it does." Remus told her.  
  
"I still can't believe that you slept together." James said. "When did it happen?"  
  
"No it doesn't." Nissa said ignoring James' question because this was more important. "I didn't take you as my mate, I wouldn't have."  
  
"What's that suppose to mean, I'm not good enough for you or something?" Sirius demanded annoyed with her.  
  
"NO! And wait a minute, you were just annoyed that I could have taken you as my mate, and now your annoyed because I said I wouldn't" Nissa said getting quit confused. "For one thing, I was only fourteen at the time; way too young to do what I did. So I wouldn't have taken you as my mate, and another; I'm not a normal werewolf, see."  
  
And right there in front of them all she changed into a werewolf, they all fell backwards as though they were afraid she might attack them; but she didn't and she changed back again.  
  
"See, I don't need a full moon to change." Nissa told them. "And Sirius I would have told you first."  
  
Nissa turned round and walked away, leaving them all studded at her transformation and staring at Sirius waiting for answers.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it." Sirius told them. "I can't believe she didn't tell me, why didn't you; you knew."  
  
"It wasn't my place, and I thought you knew at less about the mate for life thing." Remus told him.  
  
"That was still cool though what she just did." James said.  
  
***  
Thing's didn't go to well over the next couple of weeks, Nissa didn't talk to any of them and Sirius had taken to ignoring her completely well so had she. No one knew part from them why they had broken up, but took it as being normal because they were always like that.  
  
"I knew it wouldn't last." Ella told Nissa who ignored her.  
  
"So he's back on the market then?" Polly asked. "Oh, not that I wouldn't of course; not that he isn't gorgeous and everything, but you two might make up soon."  
  
"I don't think that we'll be getting back together." Nissa told them.  
  
"I'm sorry." Lily told her, even though she had never been a big fan of them being together in the first place; but they had gone quit well together. "But you never know, you might."  
  
They walked down into Potion's, not their favourite lesson for a couple of reasons. Nissa though hadn't mind it as much as last year, because Jevidah had been staying clear of her; probably a warning from Infidus.  
  
Nissa paired up with Severus as normal, who was very glad that she and Sirius weren't going out anymore he had never liked them being together in the first place; though of course she didn't tell him why they had broken up.  
  
Jevidah had told them all what to do, and was now walking among the desks making comments to everyone; well to the Gryffindor's of course none to his own house.  
  
But when he got to Nissa's caldron, he led up close and whispered. "I haven't forgotten what you and your friends did, and as Infidus always says if you do something wrong you should be punished."  
  
Nissa looked at him wondering what he could mean, but didn't dare to ask; but when she had turned she silted a little of her potion on his robes which burnt a hole. He looked down at himself and then smiled at her.  
  
"Detention." Jevidah announced.  
  
Severus looked over at them wondering why she ahd gotten detention because she hadn't done anything, and he wasn't the only one annoyed about this.  
  
"That's just wrong." Lily whispered.  
  
"I know she didn't even do anything." Natalie whispered back.  
  
"I don't like the sound of that." James whispered.  
  
"Who cares?" Sirius said off handily. "I'm not going out with her anymore, so she isn't my problem."  
  
"She was just a problem to you?" Remus asked, but Sirius never answered his question.  
  
***  
Nissa was sat with Lily in the Great Hall she wasn't really eating because her detention was praying on her mind, which she would have to leave for in a couple of minutes; she remembered her last detention with him he had kidnapped her using a Portkey and then she had to deal with Infidus, so of course she wasn't looking forward to this.  
  
She got up to leave, both James and Remus looked up at her but Sirius just carried on eating; they gave her reassuring smiles which she did back and then went down to the dungeon's.  
  
"Why aren't you bothered?" James asked him irritated by his behaviour.  
  
"What it's just a detention." Sirius said.  
  
Nissa knocked on the door then waited for an answer. "Come in." She opened the door slowly and then walked into the classroom; she hated being here on her own with him.  
  
Jevidah smiled at her as she walked into the classroom, he whispered a spell and the door closed and locked behind her. Nissa stopped dead, knowing that wasn't a good sign.  
  
"Well it is nice to see you." Jevidah told her. "How lucky of you to get the detention, we have a lot of catching up to do."  
  
Jevidah smiled at her as he walked over, but Nissa back away from him making sure that there were tables and caldron's in there way; but this being his classroom he knew it very well and was able to move in-between the tables with ease to get too her.  
  
"What's wrong I was hoping to put everything behind us." Jevidah told her.  
  
"Of course you were." Nissa said.  
  
He moved the tables blocking her way out of the corner, the only way was past him; he smiled at her as he moved closer. Nissa was right up against the table, he pulled out his wand and pointed it at her; without thinking she kicked it out of his hand.  
  
"Now, now we'll have none of that." Jevidah told her and quickly made for her, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her head down and injected something in the back of her neck; then let her go smiling.  
  
"It'll take a little while to start working, but the move you fight it the quicker it'll start working." Jevidah told her as she rubbed her neck panicking wondering what it could be.  
  
He smiled at her as he stepped forward. "Something Infidus lent me."  
  
"What, no he wouldn't." Nissa said suddenly realising what it was even more panicked now knowing what it is.  
  
He stocked her arm as he did she moved away from him but there was no where for her to go, and they both knew it.  
  
'Sirius please hear me.' Nissa pleaded.  
  
Sirius was sat in the common room with his friends when he suddenly heard her voice in his head, it had been a while but he still knew; but this time he wasn't having any of it.  
  
'Leave me alone!' Sirius shouted back at her.  
  
Nissa closed her eyes, he was her only hope. Jevidah smiled as he pressed against her and stroked her arms pulling her into him, she could feel his bulge through his trousers; she didn't feel the same as she had when Sirius had been this close to her, she was terrified.  
  
He tried to kiss her but she moved her face away he grabbed hold of it so that he could kiss her and then with his other hand, he moved it up until he reached her breasts and began to massage them eagerly.  
  
She pushed him back with all her strength and he fell into the table behind them, Nissa quickly made to leave but he grabbed her ankle and she fell to the floor; he pulled her towards him as she tried to kick him off. He crawled on top of her as she continued too kick and hit him.  
  
'Sirius please!' Nissa screamed.  
  
Sirius suddenly shocked his head at hearing her so loudly, it was normally so soft and soaring; he waved his arm's. 'Kwit it!'  
  
"Are you alright?" James asked him concerned by his behaviour.  
  
"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" Sirius said, ignoring the voice screaming in his mind.  
  
Jevidah pulled at her robes but she wouldn't let him take them off, instead he ripped them open making her jump and him smile by her reaction. He opened his own robe, and then started on hers again; he led into her and kissed her cheek.  
  
'Sirius.' Nissa whispered into the darkness one last time, but he balmy heard it and chose to ignore it just as before.  
  
"You're mine." Jevidah whispered she crawled at his hands but they wouldn't change; she had no magic it was gone.  
  
He fell on top of her after it was all over, holding her. Nissa wanted to kick him off of her, to get him out of her; to run and hide to be anywhere but here. He lifted his head and smiled at her.  
  
"I'm glad that you enjoyed that, I'll look forward to the next time." Jevidah told her pleasantly.  
  
Nissa looked away from her, screaming in her mind.  
  
***  
Nissa left the dungeon's and went outside, not wanting to be near anyone; not wanting anyone to see her because they would know as soon as they looked at her what she had aloud him to do to her.  
  
She never went back to Gryffindor tower that night, or went for breakfast either the next morning.  
  
"I can't believe that she didn't come back last night." Lily said.  
  
"Yeah I know, I haven't seen her since she went to that detention." Natalie said.  
  
James and Remus were listening to their conversance trying to pick through what they were saying, but they didn't really need to listen for long to realise what was going on.  
  
"Aren't you even bothered considering what happened last time?" Remus asked him again.  
  
"Of course he is, that's why he's acting like this." James said suddenly realising his behaviour.  
  
Sirius didn't answer any of them he was trying not to think about any of it, trying to put it out of his mind now that she was; but it wasn't working he could still hear her from time to time.  
  
They went to Transfiguration, Nissa arrived with them all and sat down just like normal as though nothing had happened; they all looked at her when they saw her and bombarded her with questions.  
  
"Are you alright?" Lily asked.  
  
"Why didn't you come back?" Polly asked.  
  
"Did something happen?" Natalie asked.  
  
"Did you even go to the detention?" Ella asked her.  
  
Nissa didn't answer one of their question's she just moved un- comfortably in her chair.  
  
"See she's fine." Sirius hissed at James, but he still didn't fully believe what he was saying himself.  
  
Remus of course knew he could smell him and she knew it, she moved out of his eye line because she could feel him watching her; and she wished that he wouldn't.  
  
She didn't stick around long enough for anyone to really question her about her disappearing yesterday, and then she disappears after dinner; she never turn's up for Potion's.  
  
"I'm sure that one of you will tell Miss Tiania that she now has another detention for missing this lesson." Jevidah told the Gryffindor's, but smiled oddly at Sirius, James and Remus.  
  
Remus was far to angry to even speak, Sirius was ignoring him with all his will power trying to pretend that nothing was happening and get on as normal.  
  
Nissa never turned up to their next lesson but she did to her other from what they heard. She was seen again until next morning for class, where she was told the bad news.  
  
"Why weren't you in Potion's, he said you have another detention because you didn't show." Lily told her. "What's going on?"  
  
"Nothing." Nissa said as she stepped back right into Remus, she couldn't even look him in the face.  
  
"Of course there is, you never miss a class even if your with us and one of those other lessons is going on you don't even seem too miss them." Lily said.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it." Nissa told her.  
  
"That's just it; you never want to talk about anything you just keep everything to yourself." Sirius said as he walked past her to the ladder. "Like it would hurt you to let someone in."  
  
Nissa lost control she lunged at Sirius before Remus could stop her, she punched him in the face making him fell backwards on the ground pulling her on top of him because he was so shocked at her out burst; blooding was running down his face. He looked up at her shocked by her behaviour, she looked down at him ready to hit him again when she suddenly realised what she was doing; she quickly got to her feet and ran all the way back down too the school.  
  
James helped him to his feet while everyone was still staring at him; Remus though wasn't at all friendly towards him as they took him to the hospital wing.  
  
"Come on Remus, she was the one who hit him." James told him.  
  
"And he desired it." Remus told him, making them all stop.  
  
"She hit me, look blood and everything." Sirius said.  
  
"You care about her, why don't you stop pretending." Remus told him. "She needs you and you're hurting her even more."  
  
"What does that mean?" Sirius asked. "I thought we've already been over this, I'm not her mate and she never wanted me to be."  
  
It suddenly hit Remus what it was, what had upset him so much it wasn't that she hadn't told him but because she had said that she wouldn't have taken him as her mate.  
  
"Sirius, it doesn't matter what she might have said; people say one thing to covering up for their feeling's." Remus told him. "Do you remember that I said that I could smell her on you afterwards? Well yesterday morning, I didn't smell you on her; I smelt someone else."  
  
"What, I bet it was Snape." Sirius shouted completely losing his mind.  
  
"Don't be so stupid. It was Jevidah." Remus told him.  
  
Sirius stepped back as though someone had hit him in the face again. "No, no you're wrong; it can't be. Because then that would mean..." But he couldn't bring himself to say it.  
  
James looked from Sirius to Remus. "He's right, it can't be."  
  
"Of course it can." Remus said. "It would explain a lot, it isn't you it's him."  
  
Sirius turned away from them as he told them. "It is me as well if its true and I know it is. She can contract me magical, she did she...I told her to leave me alone."  
  
They all looked at him, he wouldn't face them how could he after what he had just told them; he had let them all down and he had let her down, because he was so stubborn.  
  
Sirius walked away but not towards the hospital wing, none of them tried to stop him as he left; what would they say? He walked down the entrance hall and stood at the open door for a while looking out over the grounds, and then walked out after a while he changed into the bear like dog and ran as fast as he could towards the forest.  
  
He entered the forest it was different from last time he had come in here looking for her, one he hadn't been on his own and another it had been at night. He walked for over an hour trying to use his dog senses to find her but he couldn't it was as though she had put some sort of block up so that he couldn't find her, but he wasn't going to give up even if he had to stay out here all night by himself.  
  
Sirius heard someone behind him and changed back into himself as he turned round, to see Nissa there; it had taken him over an hour half and he couldn't find but she had come to him.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" Nissa asked him wryly. "He told you didn't he?"  
  
"Sorry is a little hollow, but what else can I say." Sirius said. "That I'm a clueless idiot who doesn't desire someone like you, because I am. Especially because I didn't listen to you, I was annoyed; but I knew what he was like and I still did nothing. I'm fifteen almost sixteen; I was scared that I was committing in away more then I wanted or was ready for. And I lost sight of everything else."  
  
Nissa looked at him for a while before she said anything. "I'm fifteen myself, I wasn't asking for a commitment, because I knew that you couldn't give it; but I wasn't looking for one either. But...I..." Nissa couldn't say anymore it was to much the tears were blinding as she suck to the ground, Sirius knelt down beside her wanting to take her in his arms; but not wanting to hurt her again. "I could have done something, why didn't I?"  
  
"You did, it was me; you did everything that you could." Sirius told her, she looked up at him her face shined with tears and more leaking through her beautiful red eyes; making him want to cry with her.  
  
"I could have, before he took my magic." Nissa told him slowly.  
  
"What do you mean he took your magic?" Sirius asked her horrified. "You contacted me."  
  
"Yes, with the last of my magic." Nissa told him.  
  
Sirius couldn't believe what she was telling him, she had put all her hope in him; and he had let her down.  
  
"I have it back now though, it was only short term." Nissa went on. "But I'm not going too that detention, I can't."  
  
"Of course, I would think you crazy if you did go; not that I would have let you." Sirius told her.  
  
Nissa moved a little closer to him, her long pinkish red hair falling forward over her shoulders he couldn't help but reach out for her; she pushed him away at first but he wouldn't let her go, he took her in his arms and she just cried. He knew she didn't want anything off him just for him to hold her and make her feel safe, but he realised that wanted and needed so much more.  
  
Thing's were different this time, they weren't going out they were just friends; she didn't go out with them on the next full moon. And she also didn't go to the detention's losing Gryffindor twenty points, not that many people knew about it; she did the detentions with Professor McGonagall who she tried more times then she could remember to tell her what had happened but could never bring her self to do so. 


	6. Fearful Nights

Fearful Nights  
  
It was the Christmas holidays, everyone had gone home besides a hand full of student's; which of course the normal ones stayed as they always did, they liked to stay so they could get up to no good. Sirius had twisted Nissa's arm into staying, he didn't after all want her staying in her shop and flat on her own after what had happened; he wanted her by his side so that they could all keep an eye on her.  
  
Nissa was walking a little way in front with Remus and Peter, who she still wasn't sure she liked; with James and Sirius behind them.  
  
"I am glad that you stayed." Sirius told her for the hundredth time since she had agreed to stay; she had hoped it would have been for an easier life because she knew that they could have left the school and come and visited her which she didn't want them getting into trouble especially for something like that.  
  
"I wish that you would join us the next full moon." Remus told her.  
  
Nissa was quit surprised by this, he didn't often bring up the subject himself; but when he did they made full advantage of it.  
  
Remus had missed her during the last full moon, he knew that she wasn't his but she still felt like it when he was a werewolf and missed her when she wasn't with him.  
  
"Yeah come on Nis, what do you say." Sirius said.  
  
"It wasn't the same without you, more the merrier I say." James agreed. "We don't mind having two werewolves to look after, well not that you need looking after of course it's just a saying you know."  
  
"Thanks, but I can't; I can't trust myself so I can't change under the full moon." Nissa told them.  
  
"Of course you can, we've seen you." Remus said. "I thought that you had control over it."  
  
"Its not control, I don't control her and she doesn't control me." Nissa told him. "It's that we have an understanding, we've learnt how to live with one another. So if I change she, I might do something stupid."  
  
"It isn't stupid if you rip that bastard to pieces." Sirius said angrily.  
  
Nissa turned round and smiled at him. "It's wrong, that's what it is. I know he was wrong as well, but it doesn't mean that two wrongs make a right; so I can't change not until I'm ready and I know that I won't do anything."  
  
Sirius wanted to argue with her, but he knew there was no point; so he smiled back at her. "Find, but when you do change, and you have too because you go all moody and acting odd; I'm coming out with."  
  
Nissa nodded in agreement, and turned back round and carried on walking.  
  
"What about tonight then?" Sirius asked. "No ones around just us, and it'll give you a break as well."  
  
"I don't know, I'll think about it." Nissa told him.  
  
"And I'll just take that as a yes." Sirius told her smiling.  
  
They went to the Great Hall and had something to eat, but Sirius dragged her outside telling the other's they would see them later; they said bye and went back up to the tower.  
  
"Sirius what are you doing?" Nissa asked him trying to get past to go back inside.  
  
"I just want to spend some time with you, even if we don't change; well I can even if you don't." Sirius told her, which she smiled. "See now that's what I like to see, but there a bit few and far between nowadays."  
  
They walked across the grounds through the snow over to the lake, which was frozen over.  
  
"Sirius, I don't blame you for what happened; you don't need to put this act on all the time." Nissa told him.  
  
"It isn't an act, and it is my fault; I shouldn't have ignored you." Sirius told her.  
  
"You know the stupidest thing in all this, is that I can look after myself." Nissa told him as she walked forward and stopped about an meter from the water's edge; and then she pointed at the lake. "Accendere!"  
  
Sirius watched in amazement as the whole lake started to melt and defrost before his very eyes; he looked from the lake to Nissa.  
  
"How did you do that?" Sirius asked her as she turned back round to him.  
  
"I told you I was different." Nissa told him. "I'm better with the heat then with the cold, you remember that day of course; you helped me I never thought that you could but you did."  
  
Sirius just looked at her astonished that she was able to defrost the whole lake; and hear she was as though this was nothing to her.  
  
"I think I'm more annoyed at myself for not doing anything, I could have I just didn't." Nissa told him and then she smiled at him. "I don't balm you, I really don't; I'm glad that you're here for me now."  
  
"I should have been there for you from the start." Sirius told her.  
  
Nissa smiled at him and then sat down on the ground, the only ground that didn't have any snow on it; he walked over and sat down beside of her and put his arms around her.  
  
Nissa smiled to herself as she rested her head against him, feeling warm and safe out in the snow with him as the quarter moon started to rise in the darken sky.  
  
***  
They enjoyed Christmas considering what had happened before, but with them looking out for her; it wasn't too bad. They were all sat up in the common room the night before everyone was due back, when Sirius received an owl.  
  
"Hey great, it's from Andromeda." Sirius told them as he open the letter.  
  
Dear Sirius,  
Hope your well, and the year's going alright. I have great news, I'm Mrs Tonks now not Black anymore, and we've had a little girl; I've called her Nymphadora.  
  
"Andromeda's married and she's had a daughter." Sirius told them smiling.  
  
"That's great, what's she called?" Nissa asked.  
  
"It was to Ted Tonks right, a muggle?" James asked.  
  
"Yeap, he's a muggle; good on her." Sirius said smiling. "Nymphadora."  
  
They all looked at him, waiting for him to tell them the real name; but he just smiled at them.  
  
"Seriously?" James asked.  
  
"I know I like unusual names, but that is going to next extreme wouldn't you say." Nissa said. "Not that it isn't nice of course."  
  
"Don't worry she's always been like that." Sirius reassured them.  
  
"Oh that reminds me Sirius, I got a letter from Bellatrix the other day; don't really know why she does." Nissa told him. "But anyway, Narcissa is engaged to Malfoy; everyone's very pleased of course."  
  
"Sirius pulled a face, he had never really liked Malfoy and now he was going to be somewhat related well he could be already because pureblood families like to intermarry with one another; not that he really cares because he doesn't consider himself one of them anymore.  
  
"Well at lest mother will be happy about one thing this year." Sirius said, and then went back to the letter.  
  
You'll have to come around and see us at our new house, and Nymphadora as well; she's beautiful. I know you can't get any time off, but over in the summer; and I'll send you some pictures until then.  
  
Love from Andromeda & Ted Tonks  
  
Sirius opened the envelopes realising that there was something else in there, it was a photo of them all; Andromeda, Ted and baby Nymphadora all smiling and waving at him. Sirius smiled to himself as he watched them.  
  
***  
Christmas was over and it was back to lessons with everyone back, and the first full moon of the New Year was already here. Sirius had tried once again to get Nissa to come out but she said 'no', and he had left it at that.  
  
But Severus though had been getting suspicious of the whole thing for quit a while now, about Remus disappearing once a month every month since they had started; he hadn't really paid much attention to him why should he but it had been fives years, and he wanted to get to the bottom of it.  
  
Remus had left the table early to go up to Madam Pomfery, because he couldn't just walk out of the main entrance; they told him they would see him later wicking so no one would notice.  
  
"So Lily..." James started.  
  
"What ever it is, no." Lily said flatly.  
  
James looked a little hurt but Nissa just smiled at her.  
  
"You should give him a break." Nissa whispered. "He isn't that bad you know."  
  
Lily just smiled slightly but didn't say anything else, Nissa though was looking over the hall towards the Slytherin table she wanted to talk with Severus she needed a little help with her potions homework and did not want detention. She saw him he was getting up to leave, Nissa quickly got as well.  
  
"I'll see you later; I need to speak with Severus." Nissa told them as she walked off.  
  
"Ok, see ya in a bit." Sirius said not really listening to her; she was already out the hall when they all looked up realising what she had said. "She's going to see Snape, is that what she said?"  
  
"Yeah." James said.  
  
"Come on, just to keep an eye on her." Sirius said.  
  
"You know, she's a big girl she can look after herself you don't have to watch her like you do." Lily told him. "I know you're not going out anymore, but if its bugging you that much just ask her out."  
  
"You won't go out with me." James told her.  
  
"That's different, maybe if you didn't act like such a, a..." Lily shot back at him. "Oh, it doesn't matter."  
  
Lily got up to leave, but James was following her wanting an answer why she wouldn't go out with him.  
  
"Come on Lil's." James said with Sirius and Peter following; well only because he wanted to check on Nissa and Snape.  
  
"Severus wait up will you." Nissa shouted after him as she ran over to catch him up. "Why are you in such a hurry?"  
  
"It doesn't matter." Severus told her, but he didn't slow down.  
  
"Of course it doesn't that's why you're almost running." Nissa said. "I just needed to know if you'll help me with my potion's homework."  
  
Severus stopped she had got his attention. "What your boyfriend not up to scratch for that sort of thing?"  
  
"What, he's fine; and anyway he's not my boyfriend." Nissa told him. "Well you or won't you?"  
  
Severus smiled at her suddenly, she wasn't really sure if that was a good thing or not; he was sometimes hard to read.  
  
"Fine I'll help you and you can help me with something." Severus said.  
  
"Ok then, but first what is it?" Nissa asked him slowly a little unsure what she was getting herself into.  
  
"It isn't that big of a deal, so I'm sure you can help me." Severus told her. "I just want to find out what Lupin is up too; you know where does he go every month."  
  
Nissa looked at him for a moment that had been the last thing she had been excepting, Severus was watching her as if to she if she'll show any sign's that she already knows the answer; but he couldn't tell. Nissa smiled at him and linked his arm turning him back down to the great hall, her long hair flowing behind her and the two buns set upon her head making her look taller then him.  
  
"So you're not interested?" Severus asked her.  
  
"It's his business not ours." Nissa told him.  
  
"Come on Nissa." Severus said but he could see that this was one thing she wasn't going to help him with, and pulled his arm out of hers. "Fine I'll find out on my own without your help."  
  
Just then Jevidah was walking past, and without meaning too Severus pushed her back into him; which he enjoyed very much. Severus walked off leaving her with him, Nissa pulled away from him but he kept a firm grip on her arm.  
  
Sirius and James had just come out of the hall; Sirius spotted Nissa talking with Snape; and then Jevidah. Sirius punched James in the arm and almost ran up the stairs; James looked round and saw the same thing.  
  
"Sorry Lily got to go, we'll finish this later." James told her as he dragged Peter up the stairs as they went after Sirius.  
  
"Hey Nis!" Sirius shouted almost knocking Jevidah over as he reached them, Nissa fall into his arms because he had been pulling to get away. "We're going to the common room."  
  
Lily came up behind them not impressed with their behaviour and grabbed Nissa's hand herself and they both walked off; Jevidah glared at them all and walked off very disappointed. Sirius and James followed after Nissa and Lily.  
  
"Hey wait up will you." James shouted after them.  
  
Lily stopped and turned round to face him, he smiled at her but she didn't smile back at him.  
  
"I can't believe the two of you just did that, he's a teacher and head of Slytherin house." Lily told him. "And you wonder why I don't like you."  
  
"Lily..." Nissa started but she was walking again.  
  
"It's like she thinks I'm a bad guy, Nissa should tell her the truth." James told Sirius as they walked.  
  
"There he is." Sirius said and he was off again, after Snape this time; they stopped him and pinned him up against the wall. "Hi, Snape what are you doing far away from Slytherin on your own?"  
  
"What does it matter to you what I'm doing?" Severus said calmly.  
  
"Everything." Sirius said.  
  
"You think you're so hard, but your numbers are down again this month." Severus said. "I wonder where he could have gotten to again; his mother can't be sick or she would have been on her death bed for the past five years, and she always looks well at the station."  
  
James and Sirius looked at one another and then back at Snape, Sirius suddenly had an idea and smiled somewhat; a little pay back.  
  
"Well if you want to know that much." Sirius said.  
  
"What?" James and Snape said together.  
  
Sirius took James to one side and explained, but James was all for having fun but this was different; he wasn't really up for this but he agreed all the same. They went back over to Snape and explained how he could find out, Snape of course was a little suspicious of them both giving this information up so willingly; but he wanted to know so he accepted it.  
  
"You know, you shouldn't have told him." James told him as they walked up to the tower to get his invisibility cloak.  
  
"He shouldn't have done what he did, should he; it was Jevidah he knows what their all like." Sirius was angrily.  
  
"Yeah he does, but he doesn't know what he did; and you know it." James told him.  
  
"So." Sirius said simply.  
  
Nothing else was said, but James was having second, third and fourth doubts; he knew that they shouldn't be doing this that they had gone to far this time, even he had his limits what he would do; though he never thought he would meet them.  
  
They both went out under the cloak, it was getting dark; Madam Pomfery had already taken Remus down to the Whopping Willow and was on her way back. Sirius went to hide under the trees at the edge of the forest as a dog while James took the cloak to check on where Snape was and to see if he was really going to come down.  
  
James sat on the bottom steps waiting for him, he only had to wait ten minutes before the doors opened again and Snape himself was stood there; he looked out over the grounds and then made his way over to the Whopping Willow. James got up and quietly followed him over. They stood in front of the furious tree, Snape looked around for a twig something to use on the knot at the base of the tree; he had been told will get him inside.  
  
He spotted a twig, James was getting worried as he picked it up and reached out to stop the tree; as soon as he pressed it the tree stopped moving and he crawled under the benches. James went quickly after him; they both crawled under the tree and down the hole.  
  
As he walked along he could hear something, like moaning and then there was growling; james could hear as well. It was getting lighter they were coming to the end; James could hear him even louder now. He flung off his cloak and grabbed hold of Snape and started to drag him back down the tunnel but he didn't want to come.  
  
"What chickened out." Snape said, then they both stopped because this time the growl was even louder and sounded as though it was coming towards them. Severus saw fur, and wasn't so sure anymore that he wanted to know what was down there; and let James pull him out.  
  
They come out of the hole the benches swing at them, but Severus looked back one last time and he saw it; he saw Remus as a werewolf.  
  
"What the hell do you think you were doing?" Snape shouted as he walked almost ran back towards the school.  
  
"Wait." James shouted after him, Sirius came running up beside him.  
  
"What did you do?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I couldn't, and you wouldn't have either if you would have gone down." James told him.  
  
They ran up the steps and across the entrance hall after Snape, he tripped over the hem of his robes and they dived to stop him going any farer.  
  
"Get the hell off of me!" Severus shouted at them.  
  
"NO, not until you promise not to say anything." Sirius told him kneeing him in his side.  
  
"And what's going on here?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
They all looked up he had been the last person they would have thought they would have ran into, though they didn't know why now because he did seem to know everything that went on in the school. Severus though was pleased to see him.  
  
"Lupin Professor he's a werewolf." Severus told him.  
  
"I see." Dumbledore said.  
  
"What does that mean? You knew and you still let him in here?" Severus demanded.  
  
"Maybe we should go up my office boys, unless the three of you want to stay on the floor with one another." Dumbledore said calmly.  
  
They all looked at each other and got quickly to their step and followed Dumbledore to his office, they didn't speak again until they reached his office; where he indicated that they should all sit. James and Sirius both sat down but Severus was still angry and took up pacing the office instead.  
  
"Now, I am not sure how you found out Mister Snape; but yes Mister Lupin is a werewolf." Dumbledore told him once he had settled himself into his own chair. "I have known from the start, he is quit safe where he is."  
  
"But he's a monster, he could have killed me." Severus shouted.  
  
"Yes, he could have if Mister Potter here hadn't saved your life; though I am also sure that you wouldn't have been in danger in the first place if they themselves hadn't encouraged you to find out." Dumbledore said. "I am very disappointed in you, I thought that your friendship towards Mister Lupin meant more then your vendetta against Mister Snape."  
  
"It does." They both said together.  
  
"That makes it even worst of course, when you have to explain yourselves to him when he returns." Dumbledore went on. "And he will return, Mister Snape. I must ask something of you now, you know what he is. I will ask you to keep it to yourself and never to tell anyone else, or I must erase your memory of finding out; though of course that won't solve the problem because you will still want to find out why he leaves so often. And I really don't want to keep erasing your memory every time this happens."  
  
"So either way I have no choice." Severus said, he thought for a moment glaring all the time at Sirius and James. "Fine. I won't say anything."  
  
"Good, I'm glad that you chose that course of action." Dumbledore said pleasantly.  
  
"I'm not, what if he says something?" Sirius demanded.  
  
Dumbledore looked at him for a moment before he answered. "I am sorry to say, but considering what has happened here; the same could be said of you as well Mister Black."  
  
Sirius didn't like being told this but he knew it was right, but he wasn't going to say so in front of Snape. They left the office and then they would have to wait until Remus came back to explain to him, which they weren't looking forward to doing.  
  
Remus went down to breakfast early before most of the school came down, not wanting to see any of them dreading the worst; Nissa walked up behind him and sat down next to him and smiled.  
  
"Morning." Nissa said pleasantly. "You don't look that good, you look even worst then normal; are you alright?"  
  
2Then no one knows?" Remus asked.  
  
"No one knows what?" Nissa asked him confused.  
  
"Severus never told anyone I'm a werewolf." Remus answered. "He knows he saw me."  
  
"What but how?" Nissa asked.  
  
"I don't know." Remus admitted. "But you, Sirius, James and Peter are the only ones who know; and I know that none of you would never say anything. Dumbledore would never tell him of course, why would he."  
  
"I don't know Remus, I didn't see them the first night of the full moon; and since then they've been avoiding me so I don't know what could have happened." Nissa told him.  
  
Peter walked in the hall first, and then turned back to James and Sirius to tell them that he was there; they all walked up to join them.  
  
"Remus says that Severus knows how can he?" Nissa asked them before they even had chance to sit down.  
  
James and Sirius looked at one another and then sat down facing them both.  
  
"Well, it's my fault." Sirius told them. "I told him how to get past the Whopping Willow, if he wanted to find out why you disappeared every month."  
  
Remus and Nissa just looked at him; neither of them could believe what they were hearing.  
  
"You wouldn't." Nissa whispered.  
  
"I'm sorry." Sirius said not looking either of them in the face.  
  
Remus stood up and walked out, Nissa looked back at the two of them and then went after Remus; he walked down to the entrance hall and outside. Nissa pulled her cloak round her as she followed him outside.  
  
"Remus." Nissa said.  
  
Remus stopped for her. "Your not going to defend him are you?"  
  
"I want too, I really do." Nissa admitted. "But I can't this is wrong, he went to far; I don't know why he did it I'm not sure I want to know. But I do want to know what you're going to do now."  
  
"What can I do, he knows; I'm surprised that everyone else doesn't already." Remus said. "Unless he was waiting for me to come back so he could do it with me there."  
  
"I'll talk him, please Remus don't do anything stupid." Nissa told him.  
  
Nissa left him and went to find Severus straight away, she past James and Sirius on her way back in while they were going out to talk to Remus.  
  
"I don't believe you, we trusted you." Nissa said. "I thought he meant more, but I was wrong."  
  
"Nissa please." Sirius pleaded, but she had already walked off. "I'm an idiot, why don't I think before I do something?"  
  
They walked over to Remus by the lake, he was sat under their tree where they always sat; they didn't sit down to start with. They looked at one another and then finally sat either side of him so that he couldn't get away from them.  
  
"I'm sorry Remus; I was stupid; you know what I'm like." Sirius told him. "I was angry with him and Jevidah after he had handed her over. I know its wrong; but I didn't think."  
  
"That's just it, you don't think." Remus told him. "I thought with this I could trust you, and now Severus knows; him of all people."  
  
"He won't say anything, Dumbledore made him." James told him.  
  
"That still doesn't make it alright, because he still knows." Remus told them.  
  
They were still friends, but they were earning Remus' trust back and Sirius was also trying to make it up to Nissa as well; which turned out to be a lot harder. It was coming up to the end of the year and their O.W.L.S, and caress advice as well; what they would want to do after they left school.  
  
Nissa hadn't gotten a couple of laughs when she had said that she wanted to be an Auror; but she just ignored them and went on telling them all the lessons she would have to take, just as many as she's doing now.  
  
It was the full moon before the exam's, and Nissa had agreed as it being the last one of their fifth year that she would go out with them all; Sirius was chuffed thinking that she was finally coming around again.  
  
They went down earlier while Nissa finished up with Lily and came up with some sort of excuse of leaving, then she made her way down. She was walking through the entrance hall, when she heard someone coming up from the dungeon's. She hide in the cupboard until they past; it was Jevidah and he was reading a letter; she knew who that writing belonged too. She couldn't help herself she stepped out of the cupboard and walked down the stairs, and stopped right in his path; not that he notice her at first though.  
  
"So how is Infidus?" Nissa asked making him jump.  
  
He straighten himself and then smiled at her, quit pleased to see her; and didn't seem to care that she was out after hours. He stepped closer but she grabbed his wrist and twisted it taking the letter off of him and pushing him back, making him fall backwards tripping over them hem of his robes.  
  
"I don't think that Infidus would be glad that you were walking around the castle with this, now would he?" Nissa said pleasantly.  
  
Infidus smiled at her, as he tried to get to his feet; but he didn't seem capable so he made to grab her leg but she kicked it away. And without words he was on his feet in front of her and was having his hands tied behind his back and lifting off the ground.  
  
"So how do you like being tied up?" Nissa asked him, as she waved her hand and more ropes appeared tying his feet and legs.  
  
"Let me down, and you won't be in as much trouble as you are now." Jevidah told her.  
  
"I don't think that you're in any place to be telling me what to do." Nissa told him pleasantly, she held out her hand and his wand flew into it; she smiled at him and it burst into flames. "I think I should just give this to Dumbledore and see what he makes of it. Oh, and don't move so much; if you do you could end up losing something."  
  
The ropes had moved all around his body in quit strange places, and in some of those places the rope seemed to sharp to be just rope; so he did what she told him as she walked away, what else could he do but stay where he was.  
  
Nissa came back about fifteen minutes later with Dumbledore and McGonagall, who didn't at all seemed surprised who they found him; well that was because she had told them what she had done to him.  
  
"Professor I am very disappointed in you, one of my own staff in league with Voldermot." Dumbledore said. "There are Auror's on the way."  
  
"What! You're going to believe the word of a stupid child over mine!" Jevidah shouted at them.  
  
"Yes I am, and this letter of yours as well." Dumbledore told him. "I think it best that we keep you bond until they get here, encase you try to escape."  
  
"Come Miss Tiania, I'll take you back to your dorm." McGonagall told her.  
  
"No, not just yet they'll want to talk to her." Dumbledore said.  
  
They didn't have to wait long for the Auror's to arrive, they kept Jevidah bond just changed his ropes.  
  
"You did a very good job Miss Tiania, and these ropes are very impressive." Auror Higgs told her, he smiled at her. "And where is his wand."  
  
"She burnt my wand!" Jevidah shouted. "It just went up in flames in her hand."  
  
They all looked at her, as if waiting for her to tell them if this was true.  
  
"I did, I'm sorry did you need it; because I could always recreate it." Nissa told them.  
  
"Sorry, you don't have to be sorry." Higgs told her. "I just hope that when you leave school that you'll think about becoming an Auror, we could use someone like you."  
  
Nissa smiled at him, a little embarrassed.  
  
Next morning the school was talking about Jevidah leaving in the middle of the night, and there being a fight of some sort and two Auror's coming as well. No one really knew what had happened.  
  
Nissa ran into the hall and sat down next to Sirius and Remus.  
  
"Why didn't you meet us last night?" Sirius asked her.  
  
"Was it something to do with all this talk about Jevidah?" James asked.  
  
"Yes, he was arrested." Nissa told them all, and now everyone was listening. "He was a Death Eater and in league with Voldermot,"  
  
"Wait a minute how do you know all this?" matt asked her.  
  
"You didn't did you?" Sirius asked her excitedly.  
  
"I don't think he liked being tied up." Nissa said smiling. "And for the fact that he could of lost something if he moved."  
  
"What does that mean?" Lily asked her.  
  
Nissa turned round and smiled at her. "Well they weren't really ropes, well not normal ones anyway. They were razer sharp."  
  
"Oh god, please don't say anymore." James said knowing where she was going. "I know I hated him..."  
  
"So is he still in one piece?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Yeah, shame." Nissa said sounding disappointed.  
  
"I don't get it." Ella said.  
  
Sirius laughed not at her, but the thought of what could have happened; while James tried not to think about it.  
  
"Well, if he moved he could have lost his dick." Nissa told him.  
  
Ella screamed, she hadn't meant too; but everyone laughed at hearing this they had all kind of thought along those lines but to hear it out loud was another thing. They didn't know what had happened, but none of them liked him.  
  
"So you're trying out to be an Auror already are you?" Jake said.  
  
"Why shouldn't she." Sirius said.  
  
The whole talked about it until they were leaving going back home, it had gotten around kind of what Nissa had done; and she wasn't at all popular among the Slytherin's even with Severus.  
  
AS they walked through the station pushing their trolleys to meet Mr and Mrs Potter, Sirius stopped Nissa so that he could speak to her alone.  
  
"Nissa, I'm sorry about everything what I've done wrong this year." Sirius told her, and stopped her quickly before she said something back because he wasn't finished. "I just need to say this. I hope that one day that one day that I'll be good enough for you to take me as your mate. I know myself that I even I wouldn't want me, not at the moment anyway. But one day, hopefully."  
  
Nissa smiled at him; then she hugged him tightly and kissed as he always kissed her. Their friends cheered as they past them kissing, while holding her with one hand he waved them away with his other; and then gave up and just lost himself in the moment with her.  
  
(A/N: - Thanks for all the views; I'm glad that enjoyed the story so far. There are still more to come in the series, so I hope that you'll keep reading. I'll finish writing them all in time, as well as my own books; just bare with me.) 


End file.
